Dancing on The Moon
by BooTheDinosaur
Summary: When Sookie backstabs Eric, he wants revenge, thats when she runs off for a new life. Will she cope with the changes? Eric/Sookie/Bill love triangle.
1. Meeting and Greeting

Would it be easy to love a vampire?

No but that's what it is like for Sookie Stackhouse. She absolutely was in love with Eric Northman. But that wasn't much of a problem. Yet.

They have been a relationship for a year, it all started when Sookie saw him at Merlottes.

-FLASHBACK-

There he was him in all his sexiness. She noticed him once he ordered a type b true blood. And damn, did he look good. Sam noticed her staring at Eric, of course being the killjoy he is he said he'd fire her right there on the spot. Not wanting to get fired, she listened and decided to approach him after work. Thankfully by the time she was finished with her shift he was still there.

"So what brings you to Merlotte's?"

He smiled slightly showing his fangs, and to be honest it turned her on.

"Just came to check out the fresh meat."

She gulped. She knew what that meant. And to be honest she didn't want to be a vampires happy meal.

"Ha, you're not going to find a human happy meal here."

"I found you didn't I?"

That's when we went outside and made out like two horny squirrels.

That's basically how we got into this relationship. But there was one thing that sort of stands in the way, Bill Compton.

She of course didn't tell Eric. Cause there's one thing you don't do is…

You don't cheat on a vampire.

But the one thing about Sookie Stackhouse? She never listens. She's not the type to listen to anything especially rules.

But Jason did warn her, vampires are dangerous. But did Sookie give a shit? Nope, no shit was given .

She just hopes that Eric doesn't finds out….


	2. Terminal Trouble

Ok, maybe when she said Eric would never find out about her and cheating ways she was wrong. Why? Because he eventually did. How? Well let's just say that they were found making out in the wrong place.

-FLASHBACK-

"Sookie, what I just saw, that was just..ugh…it was horrific."

"Eric…let me explain!"

"Explain? Ha! Explain my ass."

"Maybe if you showed some affection once in awhile this wouldn't have happened."

"Affection? I'll show you affection!"

Before his hand reached my face I was being covered by Bill.

"You hurt her, I hurt you."

"I'll get you for this Sookie. No one cheats on Eric Northman!"

Before she could say anything he ran off out the door. So there she was stuck with Bill Compton her current lover.

-Now-

Here she was at the airport waiting to go to Mississippi . Mississippi? You might be wondering why in God's name am I going to Mississippi. Because Bill doesn't want to take the chance of Eric finding me, and/or tearing me into pieces, we decided to go to Mississippi.

"Sookie?"

I turned around to face him. The man that made me cheat on probably the sexiest man alive. What was it about Bill Compton? It definitely wasn't the way he said my name, even though it is pretty cute. I guess there was just something special about him. Maybe I needed a vampire who actually cared.

"Oh Bill! Are you ready to head the terminal?"

"Yup that's why I called you."

"Ok, let's go."

On the way to the terminal something I have never seen before was there.

A naked Sam…..


	3. Naked Shapeshifters

A naked Sam?

To be honest it wasn't that fucking bad. Sam was pretty attractive but I just see him as that "really attractive man friend".

"Sookie ,what is Sam doing here, more importantly why is he naked?"

"Did it really look like I have the answer? I don't even know why myself."

There could be many reasons why Sam is naked. Maybe he was shapeshifiting which is probably the most accurate one. Or he fucked someone and they left him there to die.

"Sam?"

"Sookie…hi…sorry about you know…"

"What happened?"

"I don't know the last thing remember I was in my house and now I'm here. And I'm naked."

"I can see that, come on I'll take you home."

Instead of going to the terminal gate we scheduled the flight for another day, cause you know leaving a naked Sam at an airport wasn't really the best idea.

It doesn't bother me that Sam's naked. It bothers me that Eric could've done this. I don't know if he knows about the plan but it is Eric after all.

Bill wasn't so happy that we missed the flight but I think he got over it. Anyway there were plenty of flights left for us to go on. But he did tell me to be careful we are in the neighborhood after all.

And Eric is always in the neighborhood…


End file.
